SHSL Cold Fingers
by suikaneko
Summary: "Hinata-kun I think you got sun burn..." Hinata shivered as the cool finger tips played on his skin... /komahina


Komaeda chuckled as he crawled in bed next to Hinata. "You were really cool today Hinata. Of course you would win the swimming contest!"

Hinata grumbled from his pillow, "What do you mean 'of course'? Everyone else was really great too. Souda almost won."

Komaeda smiled as he scooched closer, ignoring Hinata's denial, "'Maybe even good enough to be a Super High School level swimmer."

"Shut up Komaeda." He said playfully as he closed his eyes. He sunk into the pillow, tired from the race.

Komaeda wrapped his arms around the bare torso in front of him. As he pressed his cheek to Hinata's back he let out a quiet gasp. His fingers trailed curious down the source of heat.

"Hinata-kun I think you got sun burn..."

Hinata shivered as the cool finger tips played on his skin, "Hrmm...I should've kept my shirt on..."

Komaeda smiled as he continued to touch the pink flesh, "...you look nice with it off..."

His fingers stopped their dancing. His eyes closed as he began to place light kisses against the skin. Hinata opened his eyes, his heart fluttering happily as his boyfriend kissed over his shoulders and spine.

"Komaeda..." The cold lips which normally made him shiver felt refreshing on his burned skin. He exhaled deeply. He probably wouldn't be sleeping soon, but that was okay.

Hinata rolled over to face him. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes hazy. Hinata ran a lazy hand through the mess of white hair, petting it back so he could see Komaeda's face. "You should've swam with us."

His eyes trailed away from the golden ones in front of him, "Haha…I'm not much of a swimmer really…and I burn easily. I'm not built for being outside as wonderfully as you Hinata-kun." Komaeda's hand swept across Hinata's tanned chest.

Not a good swimmer and burning too easily? Hinata didn't think that was the real reason. If he had to guess why Komaeda wasn't interested in swimming today, he would say that it must have been because the other kids were there. And While they tolerated Komaeda, they could be harsh to him.

He kept his gaze fixed on Komaeda's eyes, "Swim with me next time? I'll put lots of sun screen on you. And I'll help you swim. Just you and me."

Komaeda's heart thumped in his chest at the words 'just you and me'. It was wonderful how much Hinata cared for him. He was lucky...but surely he wasn't this lucky, to deserve someone so wonderful.

His eyes locked back with Hinata's "You… touching _my _body...putting sun screen on _me_? _Someone like me…_?"

Hinata kissed him without hesitation at the sound of the frequently used phrase, "Yes, 'someone like you'. I love someone like you." Komaeda's whole body shivered, like a wave had swept over him, leaving him cold and soaking.

Every time he would say it …_'I love you'_ …it wasn't fair how much it affected him. He didn't deserve to be loved back. He felt his body quaking with conflicting feeling and Hinata could see it in his eyes.

Hinata encircled him in a hug, nestling his face into the cloudy hair. He created a gently tune as he hummed and cradled him. Gentle kisses pressed into his hair.

Komaeda had tears rolling down his cheeks now though. He was laughing simultaneously. "Someone like you...in love with me? Hahaha...even if I am Super High School Level Luck…I'm not that lucky..."

When Komaeda got like this it was all Hinata could do to hug him close.

"Shhhh...shhh..." He was sitting up slightly now and rocking him. Komaeda had gone almost limp as he laughed. The tears continued.

Hinata's expression settled, he was businesslike, but genuine as he inquired, "Komaeda, do you love me too...?"

Komaeda's dusky eyes drifted to meet Hinata's as the laughter faded.

The tears, however, didn't stop. They amplified. Rolling, wave after salty wave, down his ruddy cheeks. "I..." He was shaking.

Whenever Hinata asked him those words, he couldn't bring himself too reply. To love Hinata...and to be loved back...would be good luck. And like all the other good things in his life...it would almost certainly be coupled with bad luck. He couldn't have that happen. He couldn't risk the possibility of hurting Hinata...and how could he ever tell someone as amazing as Hinata that he loved him. It was absolutely ridiculous. His thoughts spiraled endlessly.

"Komaeda..." Hinata's deep calming voice called out to him. "My back is feeling hot..."

Komaeda perked up. Wonder if it meant what he thought it did.

His hands crept around, his fingers spread and flat against the warm back. His tears began to subside.

Hinata kissed his forehead. "Thank you. You know, you could even be Super High School Level cold fingers."

Komaeda giggled, his fears fading for now. Maybe someday...he would be able to answer Hinata's question. It was best not to think about it for now though.

Hinata's head lulled as he spoke against Komaeda's hair, "When we go swimming, Komaeda, I'll put lots of sun screen on you. Like this~" Hinata's hands had crept to Komaeda's sides. Komaeda's heart pounded at the gentle warmth radiating from the other's hands. Was he about to stroke his skin?

Hinata instead wiggled his fingers, pinching and poking lightly at Komaeda's stomach.

Komaeda squirmed, laughter heaved from his chest in wheezy, light-hearted giggles.

He squirmed from side to side, "H-Hinata-kun...! Ahaha "

He spoke as he continued relentlessly, "And you know, I'll need you to put some on me too. Otherwise I'll get sunburn again."

Komaeda took the queue. His fingers darted and squirmed at Hinata's stomach in return. He asked in between laughed, "Like…ahaha!...this?"

Hinata kicked his legs as he tossed, "Ahahah!"

He reached under Komaeda's armpits this time. Komaeda copied him and tickled Hinata back, "Ahaha~ I'll make sure to put on lots Hinata-kun!"

The room brimmed with a bright atmosphere as the couple filled the air with laughter.

As His hands were preoccupied with fighting Hinata away from his now exposed stomach, his thoughts became preoccupied as well. Any fears of his long gone, washed away by lovely dreams of swimming with Hinata.


End file.
